Jeremy
Jeremy was a Fobble-born mutant and late-glower who was a friend of Bethany Donner and was a member of Bethany Donner's gang. Initially, Jeremy exhibited no powers at all, but when he did, he began attending Superhero School. Somehow, he made it into Superhero University after only five years of mutant education, testifying to his high level of intellect. During the Battle of Superhero University, Jeremy was killed unintentionally by a rebounding Blasting Beam cast by Sheriff Bladepoint. Biography Early life The son of two Fobbles, Jeremy exhibited no powers at all in his early years. At the age of seven, Jeremy continued to exhibit a lack of mutantry. Yet spontaneously, he finally managed to perform mutantry at the age of twelve. It is unknown how he discovered his powers, though the circumstances are described as "desperate". Superhero School years Jeremy went to Superhero School and was grouped into Class A as a result, though of course he was far behind on his mutant education. While at school, he met Bethany Donner and became a member of her gang. He looked up to her and respected her virtues and they both shared respect for the NoHeads, considering the Police Grand Army "finished". Although he struggled to get on with his studies initially, Donner was kind and taught him several techniques that helped him progress — by the end of the year, his grades were fair, but certainly not poor. Eventually, he developed feelings for Donner, leading to a minor degree of rivalry between him and Antonio McSnake. How Donner took this is unknown. Battle of Superhero University and death Somehow, he made it into Superhero University after only five years of mutant education, testifying to his high level of intellect. As a result, he was present for the evacuation of Superhero University preceding the Battle of Superhero University. Jeremy left the school along with the other members of Bethany's gang, rather than choosing to fight the Imperial Army. Like most members of Donner's posse, Jeremy would return to Superhero University, fighting against the school alongside NoHeads. During his duel with Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sheriff Bladepoint cast a Blasting Beam at his opponent. NoHead deflected it, however, and it rebounded on Jeremy and several other (adult) NoHeads, killing them. Personality and traits Jeremy is highly intelligent. With help from Bethany Donner, and possibly others, he graduated from Superhero School in only five years, skipping several grades. This is a true testament to his incredible intellect. Relationships Bethany Donner , Jeremy's best friend at school.]] Jeremy met Bethany Donner upon arriving late at Superhero School. A member of her gang/posse, he looked up to her and respected her virtues and they both shared respect for the Order of the NoHeads, considering the Police Grand Army "finished". Her victory during her first year against Grand Army forces furthered his admiration for her. Although he struggled to get on with his studies initially, Donner was kind and taught him several techniques that helped him progress — by the end of the year, his grades were reasonably good. Donner was very impressed by his intelligence. Eventually, he developed tender feelings for her, leading to a minor degree of rivalry between him and Antonio McSnake, who Donner was already in love with. Antonio McSnake ]] Jeremy is neither truly friends nor enemies with Antonio McSnake though he has felt jealous of McSnake due to the fact that they were both in love with Bethany Donner and she seemed to prefer the latter over Jeremy. While Jeremy is disappointed by this, and they argue every so often, he does nothing to hijack their relationship. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Late-glowers Category:Superhero School students Category:Bethany Donner's gang Category:American individuals Category:Bullies Category:1984 births Category:2007 deaths Category:Accidental deaths Category:Anti-villains Category:Battle of Superhero University fatalities Category:Deaths by explosion Category:Died in April Category:Killed by Sheriff Bladepoint Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Class A students Category:Orientated in 1996